


My girl

by Capsicle1918



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle1918/pseuds/Capsicle1918
Summary: Warning: fluffBasically the reader gets picked on because of her height but everything is ok when Steve shows up
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	My girl

Y/n was walking down the hall of the avengers tower she was looking for her boyfriend of eight months now Steve rogers. They met at an art gallery y/n really loved art and so did Steve so they immediately hit it off . Y/n smiled as she remembered it, her and Steve had a lot in common but one thing that they definitely didn't have in common was height y/n stood at the adorable height of 5'2 and Steve obviously was a foot taller he was 6'2 but that didn't stop them they still loved each other and honestly Steve loved y/n height because been short before the serum he always anticipated to be with a girl taller then him but now he's taller then a lot of people be being taller then y/n he thinks is adorable. But naturally there would be some people that thought it was weird but nether of them cared. As y/n continued to walk she saw someone she deeply disliked, he was a shield agent named Jason he was relatively new to the job and didn't know a lot of people but he knew y/n and teased her all the time mostly about her height. As y/n got closer to Jason she dreaded it she knew it was coming some remark weather it was about her height or not it wouldn't be pleasant. When Jason sees her he starts to come up with some nasty comment and no sooner then y/n walked past Jason said " wow y/n you look a lot shorter today" y/n rolled her eyes and said " I'm not in the mood jason. "why what's the matter y/n you can't handle a little teasing" jason replies "it's not the teasing there bother me what bothers me you making me late" y/n says with a bit of a snap   
Steve POV   
I was walking to the front of the tower to meet y/n, I got done with work earlier so we were going to go back to our apartment my muscles ached of training today but knew I'd bet better as soon as I saw y/n her smile always seems to brighten my day. I just can't wait to get home and cuddle y/n but as I was walking I heard a very familiar voice that sounded unusually angry as I turn the corner I see y/n standing next to the new recruit I did really like the kid granted I never actually spoke to him I'd only heard things about him but most of them weren't good. My heart almost sadden at the sight of y/n angry she was usually so happy and never got angry much so seeing her anger made me angry and as I got closer I can hear jason's comment and that just fueled my anger but I tried to calm down   
Y/n POV   
I was getting pretty feed up with jason's crap I was just try to get to Steve so we could go home but no this knit wit had to stop me and give me a hard time ahh I just want to give him a piece of my mind but as soon as I'm about to say something i heard foot steps that i know all to well. I was Steve but I don't think jason knew who Steve was so this should be interesting   
Third person POV   
As Steve got closer to y/n and Jason y/n starts to smile but a only a little as she knows what's about to happen. So she turns her attention back to jason she sees jason puff out his chest a little and it looks pretty funny but it occurs to y/n that he probably sees Steve and sure enough he did because he says " ooo who's this" in a sarcastic manner . And Steve looks at jason with his jaw tight and arms crossed "I'm her boyfriend" Steve says in a husky voice "should that mean something to me" Jason replies in a aggravated tone. Y/n is dumb founded for a moment then says "umm ya he's captain frickin america" Steve smirks a bit, Jason then looks at Steve from head to toe and realizes that it actually is captain america " oh I'm really s-sorry" Jason stutters " ya you should be, I could report you to your commander" Steve states in a commanding voice " your right I'm sorry sir" Jason say before dashing down the hall out of sight "wow that was something" y/n says jokingly " ya you think so" Steve says with a smile "yep" y/n says sweetly "well you know no one messes with my girl" Steve says as he holds y/n hand " awe your to sweet" y/n replies slighty blushing .with a smirk from Steve he says " well if it's alright with you I think it's a good idea to go home" "ya I like that idea y/n states with a smile. And as soon as they both arrive at there apartment Steve lays down on the couch and y/n lays on top of him and they both drift off to sleep .


End file.
